Broken Angel
by FearlessLion
Summary: Clary Fray's life is finally looking up when 3 new kids show up. But what happens when the new kids find out who Clary really is?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except for the plot. Everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Clary woke to her father's yelling. Not good. She rushed down the stairs, flinching when she saw Valentine's expression. Shit. He was furious. Without a word he lifted his hand and slapped her across the face. Clary didn't cry. She'd stopped a long time ago, when her mother died.

"You little bitch, where's my breakfast?" Valentine snarled.

"I-"

"Shut up!" screamed Valentine, punching her in the stomach, which effectively made her fall to the ground. Clary closed her eyes, bracing herself. Sure enough, Valentine started to kick her in the ribs. Just then, her older brother Jonathan showed up.

"Father, it's the first day of school. People will notice if you kick her too hard." Jonathan smirked. "Of course, she'll be punished after school." Valentine nodded curtly, leaving the room. Groaning, Clary pulled herself up. She winced as she dragged herself up the stairs and got ready for school, making sure none of her bruises were visible.

Simon Lewis, Clary's best friend, smiled at her a she walked up. Clary smiled back, trying not to flinch. Simon didn't know about the abuse, only that Clary's father didn't like visitors.

"What's up, Fray?" Simon asked, grinning.

"Nothing much," she sighed.

"There are going to be three new kids," Simon told her. "I've heard that the girl is really hot."

"Simon!" Clary giggled. "You haven't even seen her yet!"

Simon laughed.

Then a familiar but unwelcome voice came up behind her. "Hey, bitch!" It was Kaelie Fey, the slut of the school. "Your head is on fire! Wait, false alarm. That's your ridiculously ugly hair."

Another unfamiliar voice sounded behind her. "She'd a redhead. Of course her hair is red. What color did you think it was, brown?" Clary, Simon, and Kaelie simultaneously turned their heads to see a really, _really_ beautiful girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was gorgeous. Simon stared at her for a moment before snapping out of his trance.

Behind her were two boys. One of them was obviously the girl's brother, except for his piercing electric blue eyes. The other boy was, well, gold. He had beautiful golden eyes, and golden blond hair. He was at least a foot taller than Clary, who was 5' 2". Clary's examination of them had taken seconds, before she looked back at Kaelie, who was literally drooling over the golden boy.

"You," snapped the girl, glancing at Kaelie, "close your mouth. The drool is really disturbing." Kaelie's mouth snapped shut, and she glared at the girl.

The girl stepped forward, holding out her hand. "I'm Isabelle, call me Iz or Izzy," she greeted them. Clary smiled at her. "I'm Clary, and this is my best friend, Simon."

Izzy gave Simon a cheeky grin, which Simon returned. There was a cough behind her. Izzy rolled her eyes. "That's Alec," she said, pointing to the male version of herself, "and he's-"

The other boy interrupted. "I'm Jace. Oh, and Rat Boy, stop staring at me. You might turn gay."

Clary glared at him. He had to be the cocky and arrogant kind. "Shut your mouth. Simon isn't staring at you, and his name isn't Rat Boy, either."

Jace stared at her, speechless. Izzy laughed. "I like you, Clary. At last, one person has not fallen for Jace the moment they saw him."

Clary just shrugged.

**Jace POV**

Jace thought about the feisty redhead all day. She was certainly beautiful, with her fiery red hair and vibrant green eyes.

Wait, beautiful? Jace groaned.

His classed flashed by, and soon it was lunch. Jace grinned; he looked forward to seeing Clary.

At lunch he found Clary and Simon sitting with Isabelle and Alec. Jace sauntered right over and plopped himself next to the redhead, who gave him an annoyed glance.

"What's wrong, Red?" he asked, smirking.

"The fact your huge head is sitting next to me, plus I can barely see my lunch, your ego is too big," she bit back.

Geez.

Jace saw Isabelle holding in laughter. He glared at her, but she ignored him. "Clary, do you want to come to my house? We can get dressed and go to a party!"

Clary flinched. No one else noticed except Jace.

"I can't," she said.

"Tomorrow?" Isabelle asked hopefully.

Clary sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

Izzy squealed. "I'm gonna give you a makeover!"

"Oh, boy," Jace muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm going to be updating a lot, probably, until July 4, because I'm going to have nothing else to do. I was surprised people read my story – and reviewed! Tbh, though, I don't care if people review or not, I just like writing. **

**I should probably get along with the story…**

**Clary POV**

School was soon over, and Clary started her 2-mile-walk home. She was stopped when she heard Izzy call her name.

"Clary! You are getting your ass in this car before I have to come out and drag you!"

Clary turned to Isabelle and scowled. "I'm walking home."

Isabelle snorted. "No, you're not."

Her scowl deepening, Clary got into the backseat, next to Jace.

"I know I'm gorgeous, Red, but you needn't not look at me to conceal your blush."

Clary whipped her head around to glare at him. "And you should stop talking before I get the idea that you're desperate for every girl you lay eyes on." Jace blinked.

Isabelle started laughing. Hard. It was a good thing it was a red light.

"Clary, where do you live?" asked Alec, ignoring his sister.

"Um, in the big neighborhood near the Pandemonium club," Clary answered, giving them her address.

Isabelle, having recovered from her laughing fit, squealed, "That's where we live! We're next-door neighbors!"

Clary forced a smile. "That's great," she said, trying to sound cheerful. She would have to make sure her they wouldn't accidentally hear her father's yelling.

When Clary got home, the house was silent. She sighed in relief. She knew when Jonathan came home, there would be hell to pay.

Valentine arrived an hour later, when Clary was upstairs. She'd finished homework and was now drawing. He strolled in through the doorway and threw Clary across the room by her hair. He kicked her in the ribs for a long time, before dragging her up against the wall and punching her stomach repeatedly. He left without a word.

Clary just lay there, overwhelmed by pain. When she started making her way to the bathroom, Jonathan came in. Clary already knew what he would do, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Clary cried out in pain when her brother entered her, doing what he wanted for who knows how long. Clary crawled to the bathroom after he left, and showered, relishing in the comfort of the heat. She crawled to bed and fell asleep.

_Jace walked toward her, hate in his eyes. "I can't believe you actually believed I liked you," he laughed cruelly. Valentine and Jonathan appeared from behind him, grinning. _

"_You're worthless, Clarissa," said Valentine. "Just like your mother. It's your fault she abandoned us. She hated you so much; she left us behind, too. For an idiot that runs a bookstore! How do you make a living off that?"_

_Tears streamed down Clary's cheeks. "It wasn't my fault!" she cried. _

"_Please," Jonathan scoffed, "why wouldn't it be? You're ugly, worthless, a slut, and a whore, among other things. Why are you even alive?"_

_Jace stepped closer to her. "You're stupid," he laughed. _

Clary woke up, gasping. She turned over to the clock, which said 5:49. There was no use going back to sleep.

Clary got up, wincing, and made her way to the bathroom. She took a razor and made one long cut on her arm. She felt satisfaction welling up inside her, and cut herself again and again. Finally she stopped, and began to draw. She looked down at her drawing to see Jace. Clary groaned. He even had to have wings. Frustrated, she threw her sketchbook aside, getting ready for school.

Clary made her way down the stairs to make breakfast. Setting it on the table, she left. She'd be early, but at least she wouldn't have to deal with Valentine or Jonathan until school was over. A sleek black Porsche stopped her, once again.

"Get in," called Isabelle.

Sighing, Clary got into the backseat. Fortunately, she was next to Isabelle this time.

"You're coming over with us to Pandemonium, right?" inquired Isabelle.

"What?" asked Clary, startled.

"You said you would ask yesterday," said Isabelle.

"Oh. Right. I'll ask him, uh, when I get home?" it was phrased as a question.

Isabelle frowned. "Okay."

**Jace POV  
**

Jace thought about Clary all day. Yes, he admitted it to himself – he was falling for her.

**Isabelle POV**

Alec drove the back, with Isabelle and Clary going over to Clary's house to ask her father's permission to go to Pandemonium.

"Hi, Mr.-" Isabelle frowned.

"Morgenstern," growled the man in front of her.

Isabelle smiled. "Mr. Morgenstern, can Clary come to my house? We're going to a party."

Clary's father frowned, but nodded. "Be back by eleven," he told Clary. Clary nodded.

Isabelle grinned at her. "I'm gonna make you look so sexy, Jace's jaw will fall to the ground!" she said happily.

Clary frowned. "Jace?"

Isabelle grinned. "He totally likes you," she beamed. Clary and Jace would be perfect together. If, of course, she could get her brother to stop being a man-whore.

Isabelle led her inside her house, leading Clary up to her room. "Sit," she commanded. "Don't look at your reflection until I say so."

"Okay," she agreed.

Two and a half hours later, Clary and Isabelle were both gorgeous. Isabelle laughed when she saw Clary's jaw practically drop when she saw her own reflection.

"Come on," she called to Clary. She grinned. She couldn't wait to see Jace's reaction.

Clary walked out in a beautiful emerald dress. Sure enough, Jace stared at her.

"Stop staring," laughed Isabelle, walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know, Alec did not go with them to Pandemonium.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters, only the plot.**

**Clary POV**

Isabelle convinced the bouncer to let them in. Immediately uncomfortable, Clary sat down. She noticed that the boy that was sitting next to her was really good-looking, with dark hair and black eyes. He was gorgeous. He must have noticed her staring, because he smiled and said, "Would you like to dance?"

Clary smiled. "OK," she replied.

"My name's Sebastian," he told her.

"Clary," she responded.

She and Sebastian danced and drank for a while, until Sebastian led her upstairs, into a room.

Clary stopped dead. "No."

Sebastian turned to her. "Get on the bed before I make you."

Trembling, Clary walked over to the bed. Her father had always said that men were superior to women, and that women had to listen to men. Immediately Sebastian grabbed her and began taking off her clothes while kissing her neck.

"HELP!" Clary screamed, earning a slap from Sebastian.

Clary was in a bra and panties when Jace and Isabelle barged in. Isabelle rushed over to comfort Clary, while Jace punched Sebastian over and over.

Clary pulled on her dress, still shaking. "H-how did you hear me?" she asked.

"We were in the room next to this," said Isabelle.

"Why?" asked Clary.

"Umm… we were talking about stuff," Isabelle replied. 

"Oh," said Clary, confused.

"Let's get you home," said Isabelle. "It's 10:30."

"OK," she agreed.

Isabelle, Jace, and Clary walked out to the car. "You and Clary are in the backseat," Isabelle told Jace.

Isabelle was about to sit down in the driver's seat, before frowning and saying, "I've got to go get something." She ran back into Pandemonium.

Jace turned to Clary, for once concern in his eyes. "Are you OK now?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Jace leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Good. I want to kill that bastard. No one should touch a woman without her permission."

Clary nodded and closed her eyes.

"Clary."

Clary opened her eyes to see Jace's beautiful gold ones centimeters away. Slowly, Jace closed the distance between them. As their lips touched, Clary felt fireworks. Her hands wound up in his hair.

"I knew it!" yelled a familiar voice.

Jace groaned, breaking the kiss. "Really, Izzy?"

Clary smiled. "You never forgot anything, did you?"

Izzy beamed. "Nope."

Isabelle parked at her house's driveway, and told Jace to go away.

Isabelle turned to Clary. "Do you – do you think Simon likes me?"

Clary frowned. "Why – OHMYGOD YOU LIKE SIMON!" 

"Shut up!"

Clary giggled. "I think he likes you, Iz. He was basically drooling when he saw you."

**Jace POV**

Isabelle was really happy afterwards.

"Calm down, Iz," snapped Jace.

"But it's so exciting!" squealed Isabelle.

"Go to bed, Izzy," he told her.

**Clary POV**

As soon as she stepped in the house, Valentine grabbed her and punched her. He left her to crawl up to her room, where Jonathan was waiting to do what he pleased.

After cleaning herself up, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Clary woke up and scrambled downstairs to make breakfast. Valentine came down and started abusing her, saying, "You're just like your mother. Worthless, a slut, useless!"

When he was done, Clary dragged herself up to her room and applied makeup to cover all the bruises.

As Clary started walking, a black Porsche stopped her. Again. Clary rolled her eyes but went with them to school.

On the way to her locker, Kaelie stopped Clary, hissing, "Stay away from Jace."

Clary glared at her. "I'm not going to do everything you say."

"You should," snapped Kaelie.

"Excuse me," said a familiar voice. "But you don't tell my girlfriend what to do."

Jace.

Kaelie stared at him, flabbergasted. "Girlfriend? Why would you date _her_ when you could have me?"

Jace looked at her coldly. "I prefer girls who aren't sluts, and don't need breasts to get men."

Kaelie's mouth opened, and she whirled around and left.

Clary smiled up at Jace. "Girlfriend?"

"If you want," Jace replied, smirking.

Clary grinned. "I have half a mind to say no, because your ego needs to be taken down a notch."

Jace put a hand to his heart. "You wound me."

Clary giggled, gathering her books and walking to class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

**Clary POV**

Jace and Clary had been dating for a month. Life had gotten better. Kaelie, Aline, and Seelie, aka Bitch Squad, didn't bully her as much. She was still abused at home, of course, but at least school wasn't hell.

Clary was at Jace's house, currently trying to avoid Isabelle's cooking.

"CLARY!" yelled Isabelle.

"What?" sighed Clary.

"Come try this – I made soup!"

Jace appeared next to Clary. "Isabelle, your cooking is terrible."

Isabelle scowled.

"I've got to go," said Clary.

"I'm coming," said Jace, wanting to get away from Isabelle's cooking.

Clary smiled. "Bye, Jace," she said, opening the door – only it was already opened, and Valentine glared at her. He opened his mouth, and then noticed Jace.

"Who are you?" he asked pleasantly.

"Jace Lightwood," Jace replied, holding out his hand.

Valentine studied him, and then took Jace's outstretched hand. "Valentine Morgenstern."

Clary saw Jace's face turn pale. Valentine didn't notice.

"Bye," said Jace. His voice was cold.

"Bye," Clary replied, confused.

**Jace POV**

Valentine Morgenstern, the man who murdered his parents. Of course he'd use Clary against him!

The next day, he ignored Clary all day. In art, he took Kaelie and kissed her, waiting for Clary to see how it felt to be tricked.

He saw her, out of the corner of her eye. She was staring at him and Kaelie. Kaelie laughed at her.

"Did you really think he'd fall for you, bitch?" she laughed.

Jace stared at her. There was something wrong. She wasn't crying. He could see her walls building up, and her heart turning to stone.

Clary tilted her head, saying, "If Jace is so low as to fall for _you_, I'm glad we aren't dating anymore." She turned and sat down, taking out her sketchbook.

At lunch, Clary wasn't there. Isabelle, Alec, Simon, and Magnus, Alec's boyfriend, all ignored him. Sighing, Jace got up to go to the music room. Only someone was already there. He could hear Clary singing while playing the piano, with an emotion he couldn't place in her voice.

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah, oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

**(A/N The song is Skyscraper by Demi Lovato)**

Clary finished, and pressed her forehead to the piano. "Why does everything bad happen to me? What did I ever do? Why did you have to abandon me, Mom?"

Jace frowned. Her mother left her?

"What are you doing here?" It was Clary, all traces of emotion erased from her face.

"I was going to the music room," Jace snapped, rolling his eyes. Clary narrowed her eyes. "Why did you kiss Kaelie?"

"Why is it your business?"

"Ever since you met Val – my father, you've acted differently."

"Your father MURDERED MY PARENTS!" Jace yelled at her. "You're just like him!" he threw his hands in the air; not caring that she flinched when he said that she was just like her father. Immediately Clary's hands flew up to cover her face, and she closed her eyes tight.

Jace glowered at her, leaving the music room.

**Clary POV**

How dare he accuse her like that? She was absolutely nothing like her father! Opening one eye, she realized that he had left. She lowered her arms and went back to her locker.

Simon was waiting for her. "I heard you and Jace broke up," he said.

Clary sighed. "Yes."

"Good," said Simon. ""You could do so much better than him. Come here, I need to tell you something."

He led her into an empty hallway. Simon turned to her. "I like you, Clary," he confessed. "Ever since 6th grade." Clary stared at him.

Then he crashed his lips to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, Cassandra Clare does. I only own the plot.**

**Clary POV**

Clary froze against Simon's lips, and then realized what was happening. "Mmmph!" she protested. She managed to push Simon off of her.

"Simon, what the fuck was that?" she snarled.

Simon was silent.

"Simon?"

She finally broke Simon out of his reverie. "Clary… what did you feel from that kiss?" he asked slowly.

Clary swallowed. "I… nothing, Si. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Simon, sounding empty. "We'd better get to class."

That's how Clary lost Simon, as well.

After school ended and Clary was at home awaiting her "punishment" by her father and brother, thoughts began to run through her head. _Valentine was right. I really am worthless, pathetic, useless, stupid, naïve, and – _

Valentine's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "I heard that you have a boyfriend."

Clary flinched. "We broke up."

Valentine's expression was seething. "It was that boy who was with you that day, wasn't it? Herondale?"

Clary frowned. "Herondale?"

"Yes, Jonathan Herondale. His mother was a pretty thing to look at. At least I had fun before she died."

Clary was outraged. How could Valentine talk so calmly about murdering someone, and imply that he had _raped_ someone? "You're sick!"

Valentine smiled, malice in his eyes. "I'm smart." He walked forward and punched her in the gut, and then he took by her hair and then threw her across the room. Clary zoned out as her father abused her. When he left, Jonathan came in, throwing her on the bed and taking off her clothes, sucking on her neck. Clary fought back a whimper. After Jonathan left, Clary dragged herself to the bathroom, moaning in pleasure when the hot water touched her skin. She stayed there for half an hour, relishing in the heat. Finally she got out, dressed herself, and fell asleep.

Clary woke up the next morning wondering why she was still living. After all, what did she have to live for? Simon was ignoring her, Jace hated her, her mother left her, her father was an abusive jerk, and her brother was a bitch. Clary sighed. She knew what she was going to do today.

After unsuccessfully trying to avoid one of her father's beatings, Clary walked out the door. She was early, so she waited for Simon at her locker.

"Simon?" she asked when he showed up. He ignored her, pushing her out of the way. Dejected, she started going to her own locker, only to bump into Isabelle.

"Hi Isabe-" she was cut off by Isabelle.

"Go away, you bitch." She snarled. Clary stared at her.

"What did I do?" Clary asked, bewildered.

Isabelle laughed without humor. "You know what you did."

Clary felt like crying - Isabelle as well now? And Alec, as well, probably – he followed whatever Isabelle did. Magnus as well, if Alec hated her.

She was proved correct. Alec cast her furious glares, and Magnus as well.

Clary finally spotted whom she wanted to see in art.

"Jace?"

Jace turned to her, his glare icy. "I don't want to talk to you. You're probably just like your father, and your brother. His voice got louder with each word. "I hate you, Clarissa Morgenstern! I hate you!"

Clary looked at her shoes. Then she said quietly, "It's Fray."

"But your father's is Morgenstern, isn't it? And your mother abandoned you. To be honest, I can't blame her."

Clary's head snapped up. "You don't know anything, Jace Herondale. Don't talk about things if you don't know the full story." Clary turned and sat down. When did her life become so fucked up?

At lunch, she went to the music room, thinking carefully before starting to play and sing.

_Oh no, did I get too close?_

_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

_All your insecurities_

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy_

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm I would_

_I do it all because I love you, I love you_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart_

_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me?_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_And there is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_

_I will love you (unconditionally)_

_I will love you_

_I will love you unconditionally_

Clary closed her eyes. Why did she still have to love Jace? Why did she have to have to have such a shitty life? _If only my whole life was a dream._


	6. Chapter 6

**I would have updated earlier, but I was working on my new story, Keep Me Safe. **

**Disclaimer: TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare. I own the plot.**

**Jace POV**

He remembered the look on her face when he said those things to her in art. Jace shook his head. He had to keep his feelings for her under control.

Jace looked out his window. He had a perfect view of Clary's room, unless her shades were drawn, which they usually were. Except for today.

Jace watched as Clary finished her homework. Then she started to draw. He couldn't see what it was, of course. The door opened, and Valentine Morgenstern walked inside. Jace glared at him, even though he couldn't see it. Then, Jace's jaw dropped when he saw what happened next. Valentine lifted his hand and smacked Clary across the face. Clary stumbled back, and Valentine lifted her by her hair and threw her across the room.

Why had he been so stupid? Clary. Was. Abused. It was because of him that everyone hated Clary now. If only he hadn't kissed Kaelie.

When Jace looked up again, what he saw chilled him to the bone. Clary was unconscious, or so it looked like, and her own brother was raping her. After he was done, Clary slowly got up and grabbed a paintbrush. She crawled to the nearest wall and painted in big letters, "I'm leaving. Forever" on it. She limped out of her room.

Jace frowned. What did that mean? Then his eyes widened. Without a second thought he ran out of the house after Clary. She had a big head start, but she was limping, and Jace was faster. Just as she was about to jump into the lake from the bridge, Jace grabbed her waist, holding her tight. Clary thrashed around, but Jace dragged her to a bench.

"What were you thinking?" he murmured.

Clary whipped her head back to stare at him. Her eyes widened. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd want to see me dead!" she hissed, struggling to get away from him.

"Clary, I'm sorry. For everything I said. I saw what just happened in your room," he said quietly.

"I don't care. It doesn't change anything. Everyone else still hates me! Simon hates me for not liking him back, Isabelle hates me for no reason, Alec and Magnus hate me because Isabelle hates me, and the rest of the school hates me. My mom hates me - my family hates me! You hate me!"

"I didn't know you were abused," Jace said desperately. "I thought you were working together, to kill my family."

"I wouldn't!" she gasped, shocked, while looking at him.

Jace leaned forward and kissed her. She went rigid for a moment before trying to push him off. Jace finally stopped for air. "Why didn't you respond?"

Clary glared at him. "I don't give a fuck on whether we still like each other or not. You hurt me, and I can't forgive you. Not yet. My heart is the one thing Valentine can't touch, and I can't have another heartbreak."

"I won't break your heart again, Clary. I promise."

Clary shook her head. "I can't risk it." She wiggled out of his grasp and started running back home.

**Clary POV**

Clary painted over the words she'd written. She lay on her bed, frustrated. What was she going to do about Jace? Of course he'd want her back _after_ he found out what happened. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day at school, she avoided Jace. He noticed, and dragged her into a closet.

"Really, Jace? How cliché," Clary snapped.

"Look, Clary –"

"No, _you_ look. I may still have feelings for you, but I can't afford having my heart broken. Not again. I have no one left in this world. If you're not messing with me, you're going to have to fight."

Clary left him there, storming to her next class.

At the end of the day, she was surprised to see Isabelle waiting for her outside.

"Clary, I'm sorry, I asked Simon about it, and –"

"Save it," Clary snapped angrily. Then – "Wait, what? Simon?"

Isabelle frowned. "I asked him about when you kissed, and he said he kissed you, and you pushed him away."

Clary's mouth opened. "_That's _why you've been a bitch to me?"

Isabelle winced. "I'm –"

"I don't care! I had just lost both Jace and Simon, and then you come along. I didn't even know why you were mad at me! And Alec and Magnus were mad at me because you were! Do you know what it's like to have the only friends you have be nice to you one day and hate you the next?" Clary stormed away.

"Clary! Wait!" Isabelle grabbed her hand. "Jace told me what he saw."

Clary was truly hurt now. "So you're apologizing because you feel sorry for me."

Isabelle's eyes widened. "What? No! I truly am sorry for being a bitch, really!"

Clary tried to get her arm out of Isabelle's grasp, but that girl had an iron grip.

"Let me go, Isabelle!"

"Clary! Listen to me! Jace, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and I are all so sorry, Jace especially. He feels that it's his fault."

"It is," spat Clary. "If he hadn't kissed Kaelie, Simon wouldn't have made a move, then none of you would be mad at me."

"I know. You wouldn't listen to Jace earlier; he was distraught when he found out what Valentine did to you. And –"

"Izzy. I forgive you."

"And Jace needed to talk to you, he was devastated last night – wait. Did you just say that you forgave me?"

Clary nodded.

Isabelle squealed, pulling Clary into a hug. "Thank you, Clary!"

"But, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Jace have to apologize to me on their own."

"Okay," Isabelle agreed. "Thank you for forgiving me, Clary. I don't deserve it. Oh, and by the way, Simon and I are dating!"

Clary grinned. "Since when?"

"Since a couple of days ago," Isabelle answered. "Are you and Jace going to get back together?"

"I don't know, Izzy. I can't have my heart broken again."

"He really cares about you, Clary. Even when he thought you were working with your father."

Clary smiled. "We'll see."


End file.
